Gründe I Liebestrank
by Bluenergy
Summary: Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? ONESHOT. Fortsetzungen folgen.


5

**Gründe**

_Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? _

_Die Geschichte kann man nicht ganz ernst nehmen, es handelt sich um eine Parodie._

_Ich habe mich entschieden, aus den Kapiteln von „Gründe" einzelne One-shots zu machen, da sie ja alle unabhängig von einander gelesen werden können und in sich abgeschlossen sind. Das hier war meine erste Idee, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will._

_Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, alles ist von J.K.R._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Liebestrank**

Ort: Dumbledores Party (für alle, die damit nichts anfangen können: Werft einen Blick auf meine Übersetzung „Geliebtes Tagebuch", Kapitel 4). Etwas abgewandeltes Ende im Vergleich zur beschriebenen Party da.

Anwesende Personen: Harry, Hermine, Ron, Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, Paketdienst u.a.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Partystimmung. Alle unterhalten sich. Es klingelt an der Tür.

„Wer mag das denn noch sein? Sind denn nicht schon längst alle da?" Harry blickte sich suchend um. – „Keine Ahnung. Aber schau, Albus geht zur Tür und öffnet." Ron drehte Harry in die richtige Richtung.

„Paketdienst. Ich habe ein Paket abzugeben für einen Mister Harry Potter."

„Harry? Erwartest du ein Paket?" Albus schaute Harry fragend an.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Es weiß doch auch außer einigen Schülern niemand, dass diese Party steigt. Wer sollte mir denn da ein Paket schicken?"

„Absolute Sicherheitsstufe. Wer möchte dieses Paket freiwillig öffnen?"

Alle wichen zurück, nur Snape, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, blieb stehen.

„Severus! Wie mutig von dir!"

Snape guckte verdattert. Da er sich aber keine Blöße geben wollte, vor allem nicht vor den anwesenden Schülern, schritt er zu Tat.

„Ja, das ist eine Herausforderung, der sich nur ein Kenner der schwarzen Magie stellen kann!"

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Paket, leise murmelnd. Er hob den Zauberstab, wedelte einige Male über das Paket, stupste es an, betrachtete es argwöhnisch, doch nichts geschah. Das Paket lag auf dem Tisch, braun und still, und rührte sich kein bisschen.

„Steht da nicht irgendwo ein Absender drauf?" Von irgendwo aus dem Raum ertönte eine Stimme.

Snape umrundete das Paket, und auf der Rückseite fand er den Adressaufkleber.

„Von einer stillen Verehrerin" las Snape vor.

„Potter bekommt Fanpost!" ertönte aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums Malfoys hämische Stimme, der sich in die vom Paket weit entfernteste Ecke verkrochen hatte, als es um die Untersuchung des Pakets ging.

Harry lief rot an. „Echt, Fanpost? Wie cool?" Ron war begeistert. „Los, öffnen" riefen jetzt viele.

Snape öffnete vorsichtig das Paket und heraus kam eine Packung Weinbrandbohnen. Snape tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Packung, doch nichts geschah.

„Die Bohnen sind sauber", verkündigte er. „Wenn sie mit irgendeinem Gift versetzt worden wären, wäre das Paket explodiert. Da nichts geschah, können die Bohnen unbedenklich gegessen werden."

Er drückte das Paket Harry in die Hand.

„Äh, ne, ich mag keine Weinbrandbohnen", wehrte dieser ab. – „Dann lass sie doch öffnen und allen anbieten", schlug Ron vor. „Dann sind wir sie auch los", fügte er zu Harry gewandt zu.

Also wurden die Weinbrandbohnen geöffnet und aufs Buffet zu den anderen Speisen gestellt.

Die Party ging weiter, und zunächst rührte keiner die Bohnen an.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_ca. 20 Minuten später, in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes:_

„Hey, Severus, komm mal her, aber pst!"

„Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun? Wie Sie wissen bin ich ihr untertänigster Diener und stets zu Ihren Diensten." flüsterte Snape Voldemort zu.

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut", wiegelte dieser ab. „Du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, Severus."

„Was immer es ist, Sir? Soll ich Harry Potter töten?"

„Nein, nein, jetzt ist es viel zu früh. J.K. Rowling will, dass das erst später passiert. Ich meine einen anderen Gefallen, hier und jetzt. Du siehst doch die Weinbrandbohnen da drüben, ja?" - Snape nickte. – „Kannst du mir welche davon besorgen? Ich will da nicht selber hingehen. Nachher heißt es noch, der Dunkle Lord sei verfressen. Bei dir macht so ein Ruf nichts. Deiner ist eh schlecht. Aber auf meinen muss ich achten."

„Sicher, doch, Sir! Alles was Sie wollen, Sir!"

Severus verschwand und kehrte eine halbe Minute später wieder, beide Hände voller Weinbrandbohnen.

„Mhh", Voldemort verzog genüsslich das Gesicht, während er eine Weinbrandbohne nach der anderen verschlang. „Ich liebe Weinbrandbohnen. Ich glaube, ich werde den Erfinder dieser Bohnen am Leben lassen, wenn ich die ganze Welt vernichte. Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Du, Snape?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Du bist doch Lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Ja, sicher, Sir. So wie sie es befohlen haben. Stimmt daran etwas nicht? Soll ich meinen Posten verlassen?"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles bestens. Du kennst deine Schüler doch bestimmt gut, oder?"

„Ja, sicher Sir. Aber worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Dann kannst du mich bestimmt mit einigen von ihnen bekannt machen, oder?"

„Was, Sir?" Snape glaubte nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Bekannt machen! Rede ich so undeutlich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir. Aber mit wem soll ich Sie denn bekannt machen?" Snape war total verwirrt.

„Mit Romilda Vane, das ist doch klar. Dem süßesten Mädchen auf der ganzen Erde."

„Was?" Snape starrte Voldemort entgeistert an. „Romilda Vane? Das ist eine meiner Schülerinnen, nicht besonders talentiert, aber..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, schlecht über Romilda zu sprechen, meinen Schatz, das Kostbarste auf der Erde!" heischte Voldemort Snape an.

„Nein, nein, Sir. Sicher kann ich Sie mit dem Mädel bekannt machen." Snape wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. So hatte er Voldemort noch nie erlebt.

„Echt? Oh wie toll!" Voldemort bekam noch glänzendere Augen. „Das wird der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben!" Er drehte sich vor Freude auf der Stelle. „Ich werde Romilda Vane treffen, ich werde Romilda Vane treffen...", trällerte er vor sich hin.

„Romilda Vane?" Malfoys Stimme drang zu Snape durch. „Die will doch was vom Potter! Die versucht doch die ganze Zeit, irgendwie an ihn ran zu kommen. Letztens ist sie doch direkt vor Potter in Ohnmacht gefallen, nur um von ihm aufgefangen zu werden. Blöd nur, dass Potter sich gerade in dem Augenblick weggedreht hatte." Er grinste hämisch. „Leute, die sich auf Potter verlassen, sind eben verlassen."

Snape ahnte Böses. Die Weinbrandbohnen. Ein Geschenk für Harry Potter.

Voldemort hatte Malfoys Sätze halb mitbekommen. Er packte Malfoy grob am Arm.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Romilda Vane will was von Harry Potter? Dabei liebe doch ich sie! Das darf nicht sein!" Verzweifelt riss er sich an seinen Haaren. „Ich muss Potter aus ihrem Gedächtnis bekommen. Dann verliebt sie sich gewiss in mich, da ich doch so viel besser als er aussehe... Immer kommt mir dieser Potter in die Quere! Erst vernichtet er mich fast und dann spannt er mir mein Mädchen aus! Oh wie ich ihn hasse! Ich muss ihn töten!"

Voldemort stürmte los in Harrys Richtung. Snape stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Er wusste nun, was los war. Irgendwie musste er verhindern, dass die Situation eskalierte. Doch mit liebestollen Menschen war nicht einfach umzugehen, auch wenn die Wirkung des Liebestranks nach einigen Stunden verschwinden würde.

„Sir, Sir, warten Sie. Was wollen Sie denn machen?"

„Was wohl, Potter umbringen! Das, was ich die ganze Zeit auf dieser Party schon hätte tun sollen!"

„Nein, nein, warten Sie! Wenn Sie Potter hier vor allen Augen umbringen, dann wird Romilda doch sofort wissen, dass Sie das waren. Und sie wird sich bestimmt nicht in den Mörder ihres angehimmelten Idols verlieben!"

Voldemort hielt inne. „Ja, da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht. Du bist ja doch noch zu was gut." Er überlegte. „Ja, da muss ich strategisch vorgehen. Sonst verliere ich sie noch. Und das würde mich umbringen." Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Das würde ich nicht aushalten." Er fing an zu schluchzen.

Snape nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm. „Nein, nein. Am Besten, wir apparieren zu Ihnen nach Hause, Sir, und überlegen uns in Ruhe einen Plan, wie wir Harry beseitigen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Da muss ich geschickt handeln. Ich werde diesen vermaledeiten Potter töten!" Und mit einem kleinen „Plop" verschwand Voldemort von der Party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Und? Ist dies Grund genug, Potter zu töten?_

_Sagt es mir!_

_Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte: Gründe II - IKEA_


End file.
